FROZEN
by BrightLiar
Summary: One shot. My thoughts on 'The Canary's Song'. - Callian.


Just a one shot! Last night's episode. Oh my. I stayed up till one to see if it had been put up yet. Unfortunately it hadn't so I had to get up at half six this morning and use registration to sleep. IT WAS WORTH IT. I really do wish I lived in America though. However, I decided to write this little part before I jet off to rehearsals!

**FROZEN.**

Have you ever heard, "you risk everything" and "if you don't try it, you'll never know" together? Mixed messages. I guess the real answer is which will you take?

**FROZEN**. That's the best word to use. It gives you freedom to explore different scenarios. To define and develop your understanding of the love between such people. People who cant seem to find their definition of love. However, what is oblivious to them is the fact that love is standing in front of them.

Do they chose to ignore true love in order to secure the beautiful friendship that stands before them.

Or

Do they chose to cross that line, that one line which changes everything. A line so daring.

There is neither right or wrong. There is neither success or fail. You risk everything. If you don't try it you'll never know.

Darkness. Usually it blocks out any emotion being shown. A blank face. A upturn of hope. She hated to be read by him. Not tonight. There was an emotion shown on her face. However, he failed to realise what it was.

Love.

One step closer. Another step back.

Cross the line. No. Yes. Cross the line. I love you. I love you too. What are you doing luv? Cal, what are you doing? Cross the line. Never.

Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom.

Was she trying to study his face whilst maybe the slightest bit tipsy? Was she edging closer to him just to fall into his embrace anyway? **FROZEN**. You decide.

Barriers down, a loss of balance. A security.

She fell into his arms. His warm comforting arms. He embraced her.

She felt his arms tighten around her. He felt her arms gripping even harder around him. Fighting to force the connection, to invade spaces. Closing her eyes shut she felt the missing emotion. Passion.

Patting his helmet and hearing the noise echo she was satisfied; it wasn't a dream. It was real. She felt his strong manly hands rubbing her back pushing her closer to him. She was his enemy. _'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. _She was more than just his friend.

"I'm waiting", she said almost swinging her words together breaking the perfect silence. _I'm waiting. I'm waiting. I'm waiting. _Moving herhand to his back she glided her eyes open pulling him in for a final brush of his body. A hand fell upon her cheek almost pulling her forward instead of pushing her away.

A loss of contact. A loss of security.

Her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. They were enough to make the moon shine. She asks for an answer whilst he watches. He dares not to give her the satisfaction of answering right away, he lasts the moment. Her eyes.

Silence.

A sudden intake of breath, almost sharpened.

"Thank you, for cleaning up my mess . . Gillian", her full name. She felt respected, he felt the need to respect her. Gillian, not Foster. A well thought Gillian, not a slip of the tongue Foster. She was drunk he was sober. He picked his words wisely, he dared not to push her. She was his best friend.

A sudden close of her eyes. Beauty. Power regain. She had Cal Lightman right where she wanted him.

"I cant wait until tomorrow", her face had shown happiness. You didn't need to be no Cal Lightman to understand that. Tomorrow she would take her award for the breaking of him. Tomorrow was the day she could remem-

Maybe not.

"Why, what's tomorrow?", his face searched for the answers that he badly wanted to receive. They were edging closer and closer. Centimetres each time.

Connected. The eyes of two people were glued to one another.

"I get better looking everyday".

Five simple words. Cal already knew, she was his light in the darkness.

Even though she turned to switch the light source, she still shone on him.

A lean by both parts, a magnetic connection.

_STOP._

_GO._

_ITS TOO MUCH OF A RISK._

_IF YOU DONT TRY IT, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW._

**FROZEN.**


End file.
